kaijufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla 'cegi era' background page
lets take a look at the charaters of the cegi era first: * Michael Alexander Cook(main charater) * Kogo Mosura(first monster introduced in the cegi era) * Diamond Godzilla(first enemy) * Battron(mothra's evil twin sister. and yes this one is a female) * Nano Mema(mothra's life long firend back from the jurassic era) * Scerores(-class 3 aerial combat flyer-) * Nono Meji(Nano Mema's mate) * Warerah(-class 2 type 5 combat fighter-) * M.B.T.A.R.(massive battle terrestrial airborne robot) * Vega(robotic version of ires) * Robo Gamrey(robotic version of gamera) the cegi era first starts off with mothra in the godzilla dimension finds out form the shobijin that she held godzilla cells that can mutate her in to a godzilla like creature and she may not have controll over herself and attack the city, so what she comes up with is to go to a black hole and have the black hole take the cells off her body. she goes into the black hole and travels to 'dimension zero'(our dimension) and forms into a ball and generates a thick layer of ice to protect her from the coldness of space. nasa finds this ball of ice and is heading to earth. mothra crashes into the alantic ocean, gets picked up by nasa then gets a lot of tests on her. meanwhile, alexander cook speaks to mothra telepathicly and gets a ramplow darg tractor and busts her out of her cage, but mothra follows alexander home, so alexander is her protector, for now. 3 years later, a new monster appeared out of nowhere named Diamond Godzilla. After diamond godzilla‘s death people discovered how to make black holes. And tried to pioneer a black hole dimension generator. And many people died while trying to test it. Scerores was made to be able to go to another dimension and actually get back To dimension zero. scerores went to the godzilla dimension in the Jurassic era and found Nano mema on an island that looked like infant island(before it got nuked) nano mema got intimidated and tried to fight it. scerores didn’t fight back, then mothra larvae swimed from the mainland to the island to stop Nano Mema fighting scerores, Because mothra can sense that scerores is not bad and is good. the shobijin can hear mutilple voices coming from inside the mecha-monster trying to figure out where they are and what time period this is. scerores communicates to the mothra larvae via radio waves and asks what the cat like creature is, “that’s nona ymja” they replied. the mothra larvae goes over to Nano Mema and says “we‘re sorry that we did that to you”. (And to be clear, Nano Mema isn’t his real name and he did have wings, mothra imago got angry at Nona Ymja and ripped his wings right out of their sockets) “I forgive you“ Nona Ymja replied. Scerores tells Nano Mema that he can help him regain flight, he just needs to follow him to his dimension. Nona Ymja agrees to scerores' help and lets him take him to dimension zero, scerores asks: are you okay with water? nona ymja says: of course! scerores opens the worm hole and throws him through, scerores followed right on his tail.(leaving mothra in her dimension) in dimension zero, nano mema finds himself in some sort of facility. to his right he sees countless sceroress and to his left, a lot of other monster-looking machines. "what are they going to do to me?" as he finishes his statement, scerores flies out of the worm hole and closes behind him. the pilots come out of scerores' head and directs nona ymja to a place in the facility where he would get a body scan, a computer generates computer generated armor with wings that look like a moths' wings. that's when nona ymja is renamed Nano Mema. his armor is mostly all black with a few places grey, but his wings are full of color. nano mema also has a heavy-lift mode which can lift as much as 5 mothra larvae from the millennium era. and he also has a helmet that can play music, locate nearby enemies, and can even communicate with other mecha-monsters. Nano Mema then is taken upstairs to the surface and that is when he finds a creature that looks like mothra called Kogo Mosrua(emperorest mothra in Japanese). Kogo Mosura is the first mothra from the beginning of the cegi era. He also finds a man named Michael Alexader Cook, he tells Nano Mema that Alexader can talk to all monsters and can tell which ones are bad and which ones are good. “It’s just a gift” Alexander tells Nano Mema. He explains that Nano Mema is in a time period where the earth is such an advance world that there is even a city on mars. As the armor is getting manufactured, Nano Mema says hello to Kobo Mosura and she instantly gets a crush on Nano Mema, Nano Mema backs off. Kobo Mosura gets up and follows Nano Mema, Nano Mema tries to run away but Kobo Mosura grabs him with her wings, Alexader orders Kobo Mosura to let the guest go, mothra disobeys Her companion and pins Nano Mema to the wooden floor boards. “Mothra! our guest is too young to be doing this! let him go Now!” Mothra lets Nano Mema go, Nano Mema runs away to the other side of the room to get as far away from mothra as possible(and also, i will be calling Kobo Mosura mothra from now on, just so you don't get confused), then Alexander says sorry to Nano Mema and that mothra is as well, and that she did not know Nano Mema is still a kid. Alexander then tells Nano Mema that mothra comes from his dimension in the future, and she remembers Nano Mema and she thinks Nano Mema forgot about mothra and she just wants to say hi and play with him. The M.T.M.D. Inc.(Monster Taming and Monster Defenses Inc.) has estimated when the armor will be done and how much Nano Mema will grow in 50 years, so they made the suit fit him when he is 68 years old(he was taken to dimension zero when he was 18 years old). 50 years has passed by, and the calculations were perfect. Nano Mema tried on the armor, “it fits like a glove” he said. “But i can not control the wings” he wondered, Alexander explains to Nano Mema: ”we need to do some surgery on you for you to have the ability of flight“. “What’s surgery?” Nano Mema asks. “Surgery is where a creature gets there insides expeosed and gets something implanted or gets artificial organs inside of them” a worker explains to Nano Mema. “That sounds like it would hurt.” We do something to make it not hurt” the worker explains(and also Nano Mema has learned English while he was in dimension zero). They implant a neurotransmitter in his brain, then he puts his armor back on and he can control everything on his armor, his helmet is kept in a compartment in the back of his armor. Alexander tells Nano Mema he can also use commands to play music, do calculations, control different parts of his armor like weapons that he can not control with his own body. The suit was tested and analyzed and seemed that he used his moth-like-wings more like a bird‘s wings, especially in his heavylift mode.